The Day the Truth Came Out
by animezing-kirsty
Summary: the inuyasha crew get put under some kind of truth spell.... o crap this is going to be gooood!
1. Chapter 1 Koyuki

The day the truth came out

The fire crackled with the wafting smell of fish cooking. "Errr…." said the hot-headed, hanyou Inuyasha, "Kagome are you sure we don't have any ninja food left!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but you just had to eat the rest of the ramen for lunch; didn't you?" Replied Kagome just a little bit annoyed.

"Well umm…. Errr is it ready yet?"

"Ahhh Sango look a lovers spat," snickered Miroku to his demon-slayer crush, who giggled guiltily.

"What… lovers…don't be silly…" said both Inuyasha and Kagome awkwardly. Their romance still only being puppy love, () it was awkward and shy. But the fact was they both loved each other very much and were too stubborn to say it.

A fox demon popped out from behind Kagome's hair sitting on her shoulder. "Your one to be talking Miroku, you and Sango are constantly having these 'lovers spats,'" Shippo said sheepishly. Sango blushed a bright red and Miroku… well he started acting like the pervert he was.

"Why Shippo, how dare you make Sango blush like that," his right hand slowly disappearing from view.

"UHH… MIROKU!" and somehow that hand found its way to Sango's butt. The night was pierced with the sound of a slap that echoed for miles and miles.

The next day the Inutachi did what they always do and travel around searching for shards and clues to finding Naraku. Unfortunately they came upon Koyuki. While they were walking along the road a scream came from straight ahead. (you would think they would just be used to this but no…) GASP "Someone's in trouble" said Kagome stating the obvious. And they ran to find out where the scream came from.

On the side of the road a girl, around Kagome's age, lay on the ground; her basket of various crops scattered on the floor, a demon towering over her. Miroku ran over to the strange demon, sutras in his hand he threw one on his forehead and struck the same place with his staff killing the demon easily, a little too easily. "Miss are you alright?" said Miroku to the extremely cute girl. But it all of a sudden got very cold… Sango's glare sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Thank you so very much, I'm Ko… Koyuki…" she tried to stand up but collapsed in Miroku's arms.

"Are you alright!" Kagome said as she, Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo ran over to help her. She looked up at the Inutachi her eyes gleamed and she began to laugh. At first a cute girly laugh but as it went on it became more of a witch-like cackle.

"I'm fine but you won't be!" In a flash she was on her feet and threw a powder on top of all of them. "Muahahahaha! I've got you now! YOU ARE ALL UNDER MY SPELL!"

"O yeah!" Inuyasha screamed whipping out tesusiaga and sliced demon Koyuki in half.

"SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE SWORD!" screamed Koyuki with her dying breath.

"Well know that's taken care of," Inuyasha said put away his demon sword.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DID YOU NOT HERE HER SAY THAT SHE HAD PUT A SPELL ON US!"

"I wasn't really thinking because I love to fight so much even though I knew we were under a spell and she might be the only one to tell us what it was and how to break it," Said Inuyasha looking rather confused, "wait I couldn't help saying that."

"What the!" said Miroku with great confusion

"What's going on?" said Shippo

"No idea" said Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 Testing Out the Spell

Chapter 2- Testing Out the Spell

"It seems like that was some kind of truth spell…" said Kagome thoughtfully.

"Of course, that demon must have done that in order to find out more about the jewel shards whereabouts," said Miroku "Hopefully this is just a temporary spell, I say we wait the day out and if its not gone by tomorrow then we seek help."

"Sound reasonable," said Inuyasha. Then with a smirk Inuyasha glanced at Shippo. "Hey Shippo, time to find out something's! What really happened to the last of the ninja food!"

Shippo backed away a fearful look in his eye, he waited a second before saying: "I didn't feel any urges to tell the truth or even say anything at all."

"Weird, it didn't affect Shippo… it affected Inuyasha, but did it affect the rest of us?" said Sango.

"Well lets test it out," said Sango, she glared at Miroku. "Miroku did you or did you not spy on Kagome and I while we were in the hot springs the other night?"

"Yes, I couldn't help myself…" He said instantaneously. WHAP "It looks like the truth spell worked on me," said Miroku with two red hand marks on his both cheeks (the face people the FACE!).

"What about you Kagome, what are you really thinking when you look at Inuyasha!" said Miroku, revenge was a sweet, sweet thing.

"God his butt looks cute in those pants," Kagome said blushing furiously, oddly enough Inuyasha didn't hear her say it he had looked away (sure!). "Guess the spell worked on me too," she said in a small voice.

"That just leaves Sango," said Inuyasha "Hey Sango why do you always hit Miroku when he starts talking to pretty girls?"

"Because I want him all to myself…" she said blushing furiously just like Kagome had.

"So I'm the only one not affected by the spell," said Shippo "I guess only demons are immune to the spell."

"But I'm not!" Inuyasha said hotly.

"Full demons, Inuyasha, not half-demons," said Shippo almost immediately regretting it, as Inuyasha gave him a lump on the head.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said feeling sorry for Shippo, with a loud thud Inuyasha left a rather nice imprint on the ground.


End file.
